OBJECTIVES: To establish the ranges of motion and configuration of the human cervical spine in the principal planes of motion and in coupled combinations of motions; determine the dynamic resistance to motion of the spine under realistic loads; determine its failure characteristics under simple and complex loads; develop a detailed mathematical model of the cervical spine that can assess injury potentials in crash environments; and install the model as a post-processor model for use with models of gross vehicle motion. SIGNIFICANCE: Existing biomechanical data on the human cervical spine are specialized and are not well suited to inclusion in a unified analysis of cervical spine injuries. METHODS: The experimental tests are closely coupled with an analytic program to develop a detailed mathematical model that can be used to predict and assess the injury potential of accidental impacts to the cervical spine. RESULTS: The mathematical model under development, when combined with the experimental injury data and used in conjunction with simulation models of gross vehicle motion, will provide information essential for assessing the extent of spinal injuries in particular simulated collisions.